More Than a Friend
by A. Martin
Summary: Translation from Mas Que Un Amigo. Kendall spent the last days of October and early November shooting a video for Halloween and celebrating his birthday. Although Ally says something that makes remember something that he and his friends had forgotten. Kendall/OC friendship.


**Hi everyone!**

**The truth I wasn't thinking to publish anything these days but I had a dream with one of the boys of Big Time Rush singing the song Calling All The Monsters by China Anne McClain with me, and I didn't want to waste it. It really made me laugh when I dreamed this but... I had to write it.**

**14 days ago I said I was going to publish the English version of "Mas Que Un Amigo" but I was late. And on November 2, I had said: Happy Birthday Kendall Schmidt!**

**I really wish the best for this guy, he is a great person and he deserves that and much more. Amazing that he was born two weeks after than me, although he beats me for almost two years.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and here we go!**

* * *

More Than a Friend

**I don't own Big Time Rush and its characters. Ally is a character out of my imagination.**

* * *

_October 30th, 2012_

In the Rocque Records studio, Kendall and Ally were chosen to perform a song on Halloween. "Gustavo, I'm not going to play that song," said the blonde annoying.

"You have to do it, Halloween is tomorrow and we have to record a video on that day... besides, I have no time to write a new song and the artist that performed the last year agrees that you'll sing together" said the producer.

"Even so I'm not going to do it," Kendall said and stormed out of the study really angry, leaving Ally "I'll go to talk with him Gustavo" she said and left too.

XXX

Ally arrives to the department 2J and sees Carlos, James and Logan sitting on the couch watching TV "Hey guys, have you seen Kendall?" she asked "In our room, he said he wasn't feeling well," said Logan.

"Oh, okay" she said and went to Logan and Kendall's room, when she came in, the blond was tucked under the sheets. "Kendall" she said as she approached "What happened there?" asked.

So he comes out of his pile of sheets "I never liked Halloween and performing that song for tomorrow is something that goes against my thoughts about that day," Kendall said calmer than before.

"Since when don't you like?" she asked "I can't remember well, but I don't celebrate it a long time ago," he said. There Ally sits on the bed next to her friend and hugs him, the blonde is paralyzed by the action and when she released "What was that?" he asked.

"There's something I didn't told you either... I also hate Halloween" she said and then Kendall smiled "Really?" he asked surprised letting Ally comes closer to him, "Yes I never celebrated and I felt the same when Gustavo said about the song" she said.

Kendall was really happy about it "It's amazing that both of us agree with this, I thought I was the only one" he said "You're not the only one Kendall" replied Ally. They were talking about how much they hate Halloween until they return to take up the subject of the song.

"So we can't perform the song" he said "Wait Kendall Knight, which we hate Halloween doesn't mean that we don't have to sing it," she said. There Kendall ducked back under the sheets "Is there anything else that I don't know?" she asked.

Kendall took out his head from the sheets without lifting his body from it "My birthday is two days after Halloween" he said now sad "Really?" Ally asked and he nodded "It couldn't be worse to have been born two days after October 31," he said.

"Don't say that Kendall" she said, "I should say it because I was born two weeks before you" he added. There Kendall is surprised again "Were you your birthday?" he asked "When?" he said.

"On October 19, the same day we were in Las Vegas," she said and then he began to remember everything that happened on that day regarding the concert and bullying towards him. "Everyone forgot it... Sorry Ally" Kendall said.

"It's okay," she said in a different tone, like if she was about to cry in front of him but she tried to hold back, then Kendall decides to change the subject "Ally, I will perform the song with you" he said "It's what Gustavo wants, not me," said her friend.

Ally decides to go to her apartment, while Kendall decides to call Gustavo to explain the plan which suddenly happens and to confirm him that he's going to sing the song.

XXX

Later, Kendall and Ally meet in Rocque Records to record the video "I'm glad you two agree to perform the song" Gustavo said, "Just get this over with it" said both and the producer looked them surprised, but he says nothing.

Both come into the studio and they started singing the song, they sing over and over again for 4 straight hours, until "Excellent, you take a break of thirty minutes and then you start recording the video" Gustavo said and left.

During the whole day both were working very hard for the video to be perfect, they also had their funny moments when they made funny noises and were wrong in what to do during the video.

But apart from all that, Kendall still kept thinking what everyone did to Ally on her birthday. After recording, the boys went to their departments, wishing the whole thing of Halloween ends.

XXX

_November 2nd, 2012_

Halloween happened two days ago and it was like everyone else, the video was broadcast that day and they gave good reviews about it. But today is an important day for one of the boys of Big Time Rush.

Everyone was evading Kendall all day, although for him it wasn't unusual because he knew what was going on. Even they evaded Ally for a few hours, it was strange for her but they did.

Until that Kendall enters the apartment and sees his friends and family with a birthday cake. "Happy Birthday Kendall" all said and clapped, then Kendall smiled and walked over to his friends to hug them, although he noticed the absence of someone.

"Where is Ally?" asked the blond a little worried "She said she was coming soon" said James and Carlos nodded "Yes Kendall, don't worry about it," said Logan. There the blond decided to have fun at his party waiting for his friend to arrive.

Hours later, Ally comes to the small party and she's surprised to see that her friends give her birthday gifts. She said nothing until Kendall gives his gift to her, "Guys why do you give me gifts to me? You're the birthday boy today," she asks.

"Well, it's our way to apologize for forgetting your birthday" Kendall said "Yes, I know you were angry when you told me we forgot your birthday and... I couldn't feel more guilt" he added now ashamed.

"Kendall, I was never angry about that... Clearly you forgot my birthday but that doesn't mean I'll hate you forever, besides... I'm celebrating something that is more important than my birthday" said Ally.

Everyone looks at Ally confused "Kendall, you deserve the best, and today you're more than a friend... you're like my brother," she said, everybody softened by that and then the blond hugs her "And you're the best friend I have," said Kendall. They stayed like that for a while until the boys start to be the same.

XXX

An hour later, the boys decided to watch the video that they recorded for Halloween who Gustavo sent via a disc the next day, Logan puts it in the video player.

It started with both entering into a cemetery talking to each other and then see the ghosts, singing the song Calling All The Monsters. During the video Kendall and Ally laughed about their parts and how they recorded the video, it shows that we both enjoyed.

In part of the video everyone laughed at the way that Kendall sang the bridge, but Carlos got scared a little for the dark voice that they put to his friend. "It's okay friend, it's just a video," said Kendall and that calmed him a bit.

Ending the video, everyone clapped the work of the guys "Great video guys," Logan said "It was excellent, although we didn't know" said James. "I guess I we forgot tell them" Ally said.

Everyone looked at Ally angrier "What? Revenge is sweet" she said and Kendall laughs about it. After that everyone enjoyed their party and everyone sang to Kendall for his birthday.

Kendall felt very good about what happened in these days, this is the best birthday he had in his life... who he celebrated with his best friend or better said sister Ally Peterson.

* * *

**After several hours writing it, is finished. Thanks for reading and please leave me reviews!**


End file.
